


Never a Dull Moment

by Destux



Series: Smile at Hope in the Name of Hope [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Kamunami Week, Kamunami Week 2019, Minor Existensial Crisis, Slice of Life, domestic lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destux/pseuds/Destux
Summary: Prompt 6: Secrets/BarriersThey say that one has not truly lived until they’ve had a close encounter with death, but what if death is taken out of the equation?The answer is, don’t think too hard about it. Sometimes knowing that you exist is enough to live.





	Never a Dull Moment

**Author's Note:**

> T/W: Gets a little serious or philosophical midway. Read with an open-mind.

There were all kinds of people strolling around the park: people by their lonesome selves, people with their families, people with their friends, people with their significant other, and even people with other species of organisms serving as their companions. One thing they all had in common was that they were strolling and not sitting idly by a bench that seems to blend in with the slightly nauseating amount of green in the area. They weren’t observing what the others would do in a park; they were carrying on with their respective lives per usual. 

Which made one of those two said observers think, if they were truly living or not. 

At first, the destroyer AI thought that life is a collection semi-natural phenomena, designed to attract interest and curiosity to observe its variation or unchanging trend, depending on the observer's intended scope for examination. Each data he recorded was immediately deemed crucial information, yet even with how crucial it is, what would that serve him in the long run? What happens when he finally gains all the knowledge he requires about this abstract concept, if it was possible? How can he apply such impertinent information in his new set task to "live a good life with Nanami Chiaki" if every second he "lived" his "existence" was dedicated to freeing people from their unrealistic dream worlds?

He was told by his creator to just march towards the future with high hopes. Obviously, his creation wasn't satisfied with such a vague answer, with the exception of his companion; she took that answer as the absolute truth and her first experience in the outside world left her completely stricken in awe and amazement. She was a child tasting the life outside their sheltered habitat, but so was he. Except for the fact that he quickly discovered some similarities between this world and the worlds he destroyed, his first experience, too, was the most memorable. He was fascinated by what this world had to offer and sought to gather as much information as he can.

As for the other…

She didn’t care one bit. She took it all in stride and was intent on gathering information as she goes along this new “life” that was given to them. She was less vehement than he was in acquiring knowledge. 

Even so, based on his observations, her lifestyle was the closest thing he could compare to “living”. She was content with what was given to her and enjoyed every second of it just by partaking in her acquired hobbies, which was playing video games, without a care in the world; while he was…

…Sitting, on this bench, with her…

…Purposeless, aimless, and without a unique and engaging activity to participate in…

…They seemed the same towards the others, yet he felt separated from them…

…Was he truly living? Is life just one big Gordian knot to untangle?

He felt a weight lean on his shoulder and heard the very familiar snores of his companion. One quick glance to his side and he already deduced that she fell asleep during her gaming…again. 

“…Mmmm… pew pew pew… zzz…”

A twitch tugged at his cheek upwards as he gazed upon her heaving chest as she continued to murmur gibberish while she was asleep. That was when he stumbled upon a realization. He wasn’t exactly purposeless. There was something he could dedicate himself to doing to “live” his “life”.

He averted his gaze from her and towards the same people living their happy lives. 

They may not be “living” the same way the others do, but if there was one thing they had in common with them, it was that there was never a dull moment in their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> “What’s this? A short fic?” 
> 
> Well, I wanted to write something less serious yet serious at the same time while trying to keep the word count down. I have a small habit of doing that, sorry. 
> 
> My original plan was for Prompts 6 and 7 was to have them be read back to back, just like what I did for Prompts 4 and 5. I decided to put my grand idea in the back burner for now since I didn’t want to get to repetitive with the angst and I really didn’t feel like writing another long piece. I’ve had enough long reports and analyses to write in my life.
> 
> So, I went with this bite-sized fic between World Destroyer and Chiaki! As evident in the way I portray their relationship, I like to think of them as inseparable siblings who care for each other. Like if you see Chiaki at this place, there’s always a guarantee that World Destroyer is lurking nearby, watching your every move to make sure you don’t do anything funny to her…
> 
>  
> 
> _*shudders at the thought*_
> 
>  
> 
> Now, there’s only one more left to make and it will be my final submission for the final(?) Kamunami Week.
> 
> …
> 
> Woah! That got a little depressing! I promise it won’t be as sad as that!


End file.
